Ataque a los clanes
by Sam13Haruno
Summary: Hinata, Ino y Sakura son las princesas de tres grandes clanes. Los tres clanes son atacados por un hombre, y ellas deben unirse en una misión. Las tres acompañadas por sus protectores, Itachi, Sasuke, Neji, Gaara y Sasori. ¿Qué pasara cuando el enemigo los secuestre? Parejas: ItaSakuSasu NejiHina GaaInoSaso
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Hinata suspiró incomoda. La sesión con los hombres del consejo se había alargado más de lo previsto, lo único que necesitaba ahora era un largo baño de burbujas para poder descansar su pequeño cuerpo.

Al llegar a su habitación encontró en el pasillo a su primo Neji. El vestía un traje típico, un yukata* negro, se lo solía poner para caminar por la casa cuando comenzaba a anochecer.

-Hime*-sama –saludó inclinando un poco la cabeza y acercándose a Hinata- ¿Cómo ha ido la reunión?

Hinata dejó que su primo entrase en su habitación, era el único al que dejaba que se acercara tanto a ella, él era el único que podía tratarla sin formalidades.

El joven entró detrás de la princesa. Cerró la Shōji* y ayudó a la joven a quitarse el Obi*, después poco a poco se fue quitando todo hasta quedar en la ropa interior. Y si, Neji podía verla en ropa interior, él era especial.

-Ha sido agotadora –habló la peliazul soltando el ordenado peinado que una de sus sirvientas le había hecho aquella tarde. Peinó su cabello con un pequeño peine mientras Neji dejaba el kimono colocado sobre el tatami*, alguna sirvienta lo recogería- Solo necesito un baño.

-Si gusta podría darle un masaje –ofreció el buen protector. Hinata sonrió aceptando la oferta.

Una sirvienta llamó a su puerta avisando de que el baño estaba listo, la princesa se colocó una suave bata de seda y en compañía de Neji pasó al baño.

El baño de la princesa era grande y espacioso, aparte de tener las comodidades que cualquier baño tenía, tenía una enorme bañera en la que tres personas podrían bañarse sin necesidad de tocarse.

Neji esperó detrás de un biombo hasta que su líder estuviera ya metida en el agua, escuchó el ligero chapoteo cuando ella entró delicadamente en el agua. Al ver pasar a la sirvienta, la cual abandonaba la sala, supo que podía salir y mirar.

Hinata tenía el cabello sujeto en un desordenado moño. Sus brazos estaban apoyados en el borde de la bañera. Neji no desaprovechó la ocasión para apreciar su pálida piel desnuda y su cuerpo oculto tras las nubes esponjosas de jabón.

 _-¡Nii-san! –gritó una joven cuando este la salpico con el agua. Aun recordaba el día en que sus padres los metieron a los dos juntos en la bañera llena de montañas de espuma de jabón, Hinata sonreía mientras jugaba a coger la espuma y se la colocaba a su primo- Ahora llevas una corona._

Neji recordó la piel lisa y sin heridas de aquella niña. Ahora observando la espalda de la princesa podía ver numerosas pequeñas y blancas cicatrices, gracias al ninjutsu muchas habían desaparecido.

La joven ladeó la cabeza dando una mejor visión de su cuello limpio y sin marcas.

-Neji –le llamo. El joven se acercó quedando de rodillas. La espalda de la joven se tensó un poco y sus brazos se ocultaron bajo el agua. Ella giró su cuerpo para quedar cara a cara. Sus ojos viajaron por el cuerpo del protector. Su protector.

Su frente libre de cualquier marca. Hacía años que Hinata había quitado ese sello de todos sus familiares, decía que solo fomentaba el odio y que todos merecían ser iguales. Algunos del consejo no estuvieron de acuerdo, pero la joven Hyuga ganó el apoyo de todo el Clan.

Sus ojos bajaron por los largos cabellos de él, llegando a sus pestañas largas, el puente de su nariz, sus labios definidos y su barbilla masculina. Uno de sus dedos recorrió el perfil de sus labios. Neji cerró los ojos ante el contacto de la mano fría de la princesa.

Notó como su dedo comenzó a bajar por su cuello causando ligeros toques eléctricos que hacían que su corazón bombeara más rápido. Pronto su dedo se enrollo en uno de sus cabellos, Hinata lo llevó hasta su nariz para poder oler su aroma dulce. Su otra mano acarició la mejilla del chico.

Al abrir los ojos Neji vio el deseo resplandeciente en su mirada. Pidiendo permiso Neji estiró su mano y cogió la pequeña barbilla de la princesa acariciándola. Con desespero Hinata agarró sus ropas y lo apegó a su cuerpo. Las ropas del chico se estaban mojando por el contacto del húmedo cuerpo de la princesa, pero nada les importaba cuando sus labios estaban unidos.

Aquellos labios que tenía prohibidos y que tantas veces había roto la ley por ellos. Lograban colmarla de miles de sensaciones y pensamientos. Una corriente eléctrica pasaba entre sus labios, llevaban mucho tiempo sin probarse, las malditas prohibiciones los estaban volviendo locos, pero esa noche no importaría nada.

Sus labios chocaron como dos fieras en una batalla, ninguno de los dos pensaba darse por vencido. Hacía años que esa batalla entre ambos había comenzado pero siempre ganaba el mismo. El oxígeno, pidiendo su entrada en sus pulmones.

Su amor era prohibido, un secreto oculto bajo sus pieles. Pero, ¿Quién puede ocultar sus sentimientos?

Las ropas de Neji no tardaron en caer en el suelo del baño, su cuerpo entró en la bañera junto el de la princesa. Los dos quedaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que la joven se acercó a su cuerpo y cogió la cara del joven entre sus manos. Rozó sus labios por toda su barbilla hasta llegar al cuello.

-No dejes marcas, Hime –susurro él acariciando el cuerpo de su amada bajo el agua.

-Espero que eso sea un recordatorio también para ti

Si no fuese por las prohibiciones podrían amarse sin ningún tipo de regla, sin tener que ser cuidadosos, sin tener que soportar las ganas de agarrarse de la mano en público, sin tener que fingir y ocultarse tras la máscara de la frialdad.

Al salir del baño Hinata volvió a cambiarse esta vez con ayuda del chico. Una vez listos los dos salieron a la habitación. Llamaron a una sirvienta para que limpiara el baño y la pareja salió a los corredores en la fresca noche.

Tal vez deberían ser más cuidadosos, tal vez debían cerrar esos sentimientos en una caja y tirar la llave. ¿Podrían vivir sin el otro?

Hinata dejó marchar a Neji, la medianoche estaba por llegar y a la mañana debían entrenar. Al volver a su habitación la princesa se vistió con su camisa de tirantes de seda blanca y su pantalón corto a juego.

No tardo en dormir sobre el tatami.

A las dos de la madrugada despertó. Su cuerpo sentía un ligero cosquilleo, le avisaba de algo, le advertía de que un extraño había entrado a la casa. Tuvo razón ya que no tardo en oír un grito de guerra.

Salió de la cama y cogió una katana* que tenia de decoración en la pared. El corredor estaba vacío, aun así a lo lejos escuchaba la batalla. Corrió a la zona Bouke, en el camino encontró a algún ninja que corría a la batalla.

En el jardín Bouke se había desatado el caos, unos treinta ninja luchaban contra todo el clan. Más lejos de allí otros dos se colaban en las habitaciones.

Hinata no dudo ni un segundo en entrar en la batalla. Corrió con su katana en la mano derecha y con su agilidad, habilidad y el Byakugan activado logró pasar entre tres enemigos rebanándoles la garganta. Los tres cuerpos cayeron sin vida al suelo. Sus camaradas se alegraron de ver a su Hime en el campo.

-Que un equipo corra a la habitación de los niños, dos se dirigen hacia allí –ordenó la joven. Uno de los intrusos se puso frente ella con katana en mano. Hinata torció su sonrisa mostrándose maquiavélica. El enemigo no tembló y se lanzó sobre ella, cuando Hinata iba a atacarlo fue empujado lejos de ella.

Hinata encontró a Neji allí, a escasos centímetros de ella. Su mano derecha se mantenía firmemente estirada hacia delante. La tranquilidad llego a ella, al menos sabía que no lo habían herido.

Compartieron una mirada rápida, como si así se aseguraban de que el otro estaba bien, como si sus ojos hablasen por si mismos.

-¡Han entrado en la sala del consejo!

Hinata saco un kunai de la bolsa de su protector y lo lanzo a través de las paredes. El kunai paso entre toda la batalla mas no golpeo a nadie de los suyos, solo al que permanecía en la sala del consejo. De repente todos los enemigos desaparecieron, todos ellos eran clones.

La cabeza del clan corrió hasta la sala del consejo donde encontró a un hombre con el kunai clavado en el cuello. Hinata lo extrajo y apretó la herida. Él grito de puro dolor.

-Dime –hablo la joven- ¡Quien te ha enviado! ¡Quién eres!

El hombre comenzó a escupir sangre de su boca, la Hyuga gruño cuando su cuerpo se convirtió en una masa de cenizas.

-Jiraiya…

Hinata se puso de pie, su mano estaba manchada de sangre pero no había cuerpo. Neji se acercó acompañado de otros del clan.

-Quitar esto de aquí –señalo las cenizas y salió de la habitación, Neji fue con ella.

-¿Se encuentra bien Hime-sama?

-Estoy bien –se giró para sonreírle- Necesito formar al consejo

-¿Ha dicho algo?

-Creo que tendremos que hacerle una visita al viejo echi de la montaña…

*Yukata: es un kimono hecho de algodón: Puede ser unos sencillo que se usa para dormir o más elaborado para ir a festivales típicos del verano.

*Hime: princesa.

*Shōji: puerta corredera hecha con papel washi.

*Obi: Tela ancha que se coloca alrededor del vientre sobre el kimono.

*Tatami: cama japonesa.

*Katana: arma japonesa parecida a una espada.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Cualquier princesa normal permanecería tranquilamente en silencio disfrutando de un té, viendo un festival, siendo cortejada por diferentes hombres, pero a quien vamos a engañar. Sakura Uchiha no hacia esas cosas.

La cabeza del Clan Uchiha siempre pasaba sus tardes o en importantes reuniones o entrenando. Sus dos familiares Itachi y Sasuke, también sus protectores, la ayudaban en todo lo que suponía ser la líder de un clan tan poderoso.

Sakura Uchiha siempre había destacado en la familia. Era la única que tenía el cabello rosa, todos lo tenían ceniza azabache. Sus notas siempre habían sido altas, tenía una gran mente para la estrategia, y no temía matar.

Con 12 años el poder del clan cayó sobre ella, al ser tan joven Itachi, de 16, se ocupó hasta que la pelirrosa cumplió sus 15 años. Una vez decidida a controlar el clan sorprendió a todos. Años de mejora llegaron con su ascenso.

En la actualidad, con 19 años Sakura aún no había tenido tiempo para otra cosa que para su clan y entrenar. ¿Y el amor?

-Hime-sama creo que por hoy es suficiente –dijo Itachi bajando su katana. Sakura limpió su sudor con el dorso de su mano y sonrió.

-Gracias Itachi, una vez más –él asintió y comenzó a recoger todo lo utilizado en el entrenamiento.

-Su baño estará listo en unos segundos –Sakura le dio las gracias a la sirvienta y se sentó en el corredor, cerró sus ojos intentando alejar toda la presión que sentía.

Una cálida mano se posó en su hombro, Sakura abrió sus ojos jade, también lo únicos en todo el clan, y vio a Sasuke Uchiha sentarse a su lado en compañía de Naruto Uzumaki. Este ultimo de otra familia de clase media.

-Hime-sama –saludo Sasuke.

-¡Hola Sakura-chan! –Sasuke golpeo su cabeza- ¡Oe, no pegues no he dicho nada malo!

-¡Dirígete con educación dobe! –ambos comenzaron a pelear y discutir.

Sakura soltó una ligera risa que llamo la atención de los dos chicos. Ambos sonrieron y la pelirrosa tapó su boca para acallar su risa.

-No es necesario de verdad, solo no grites tanto –pidió la pelirrosa al rubio- Dime Naruto, ¿Cómo está tu hermano Deidara? ¿Qué tal su viaje por los áridos desiertos de Suna?

El rubio llevo sus dos brazos a su cabeza y sonrió como siempre hacia. Ese hombre había logrado traer algo de luz a esa familia. Y no es que no fueran felices, porque Sasuke y Sakura eran felices en su Clan, pero Naruto era una historia muy diferente, siempre te hacia sonreír, te hacía pensar, te hacia disfrutar.

Cosas que les habían sido privadas por las leyes del consejo. Leyes que Sakura intentaba eliminar.

¿Qué importaba si dos primos se amaban? ¿Por qué la mujer no podía votar? ¿Por qué la princesa no podía luchar?

Entre otras muchas Sakura luchaba día a día con ellas.

-¿Me estas escuchando Hime-sama? –la pelirrosa miro a sus acompañantes y negó.

-Perdonarme estoy pensando en las cosas del consejo.

-¿Ocurrió algo? –pregunto Naruto frunciendo el ceño, el rubio ya conocía las restricciones del clan.

 _-Hime-sama tiene ya 19 años, tendrá que casarse y aportar herederos al Clan. Pero no podemos permitir que sea un Clan inferior, tal vez podríamos hablar con el Clan Yamanaka y casarla con algún hombre de allí, eso uniría mas a ambos clanes._

 _-¿Y qué hay de mi amor? ¿Debo casarme por obligación?_

 _-Las mujeres servís para eso –dijo el más veterano de todos en el Consejo Uchiha. Varios pares de ojos se posaron sobre él._

 _-No le falte el respeto a la princesa –advirtió Itachi, de pie al lado de Sakura. Sakura cruzó sus manos sobre la mesa y apoyo su mentón sobre estas._

 _-Si tu opinión es esa la respetaré, pero te recuerdo que las mujeres no somos solo objetos, si gustases podría demostrártelo en batalla._

 _-No dudo de su fuerza y estrategia en batalla Hime-sama, pero debe entender que fortalecer lazos con otros clanes nos vendrá bien. A veces hay que hacer sacrificios –dijo el hombre._

-A veces hay que hacer sacrificios –dijo la pelirrosa apoyando su cuerpo en una de las vigas de madera que sujetaban el tejado que protegía los corredores abiertos de la lluvia.

Itachi la miro en silencio. Ambos compartieron una mirada rápida que desapareció cuando una sirvienta apareció anunciando que su baño estaba listo.

La pelirrosa se despidió de Naruto y Sasuke.

-Si Deidara puede pasar por aquí, me encantaría verlo –Naruto asintió sonriente.

Al terminar su baño la pelirrosa entró en su habitación y se vistió con un kimono informal. Una vez lista salió para ir al salón donde se serviría la cena. Al entrar encontró que estaba sola, ni Itachi, ni Sasuke estaban. La joven supuso que cenarían con sus padres.

-Aquí tiene su cena Hime-sama –dos sirvientas entraron para comenzar a servir la cena. En efecto, cenaría sola. Solo había un plato para ella.

Al terminar la cena espero a tomar su té verde. Una de las criadas trajo su té y fue entonces cuando sintió un extraño olor, un olor fuerte pero que estuvo segura de que solo lo sintió ella, ya que su sirvienta estaba muy tranquila, cuando iba a salir la joven la detuvo.

-¿Se ha quemado algo en la cocina?

-No Hime-sama –dijo la mujer tranquila- ¿Ocurre algo?

-Saki evacua la cocina y los criados, ha empezado un incendio.

Después de decir eso las dos salieron al corredor, Saki a la cocina y Sakura hacia su habitación. Según avanzaba por la casa notó el olor a humo. Al llegar a su cuarto se quitó el yutaka y se vistió con uno de sus conjuntos de lucha, shorts, top, sandalias altas, katana atada a su espalda y una banda pasa sujetas su cabello.

Vestida con esa ropa se le hizo muchísimo más fácil correr. Subió al tejado del corredor y desde ahí pudo ver las llamas en unas cuantas casas de la aldea Uchiha. Corrió hacia el fuego mientras veía como algunos Uchiha se habían percatado del incendio y se dirigían a avisar a los demás.

-¡Necesito que se organice un grupo para sacar a la gente del interior! –ordenó Sakura a pleno grito, sus subordinados comenzaron a organizarse- ¡Traer agua o emplear jutsus, rápido!

La pelirrosa después de dar las órdenes se preparó para entrar en la casa llena de llamas, no sabía de quien era la casa pero sentía el chakra de gente atrapada en su interior. Tras activar su sharingan entro en el interior.

-¡Tenga cuidado! –grito alguien.

Sakura escapó de las llamas. Los corredores estaban llenos de humo, el jardín en llamas y varias habitaciones derrumbadas. La princesa colocó sus manos sobre su boca para poder tapar un poco el humo. No bajo el ritmo, corrió hasta encontrar a algún superviviente. El humo comenzó a afectar sus pulmones.

-¡Hime-sama! –Itachi apareció a su lado, paso uno de sus brazos por la cintura de la joven y sacó un pañuelo de su pequeña mochila- Los heridos estaban en la zona noreste, han sacado a todos.

-Entonces… -tosió e Itachi la saco hasta los tejados donde el humo no les daba de lleno. Sakura volvió a toser y cogió aire limpio, se colocó el pañuelo mientras decía- Entonces ¿Por qué he sentido chakra dentro?

Itachi miro el interior de la casa con su sharingan y negó.

-No veo a nadie Hime-sama…

Sakura abrió sus ojos y miro a Itachi. Miraron fijamente a su alrededor y vieron las llamas. No dudaron ni un instante en activar su mangekyo sharingan. Las llamas que ardían a su alrededor comenzaron a preocuparlos así que juntaron sus manos.

-¡Amaterasu!

Las llamas negras comenzaron a absorber las llamas consiguiendo que el jardín y las casas comenzaran a dejar de arder. Itachi fijo sus ojos en los ojos de la princesa. Sus ojos tenían una forma de flor de cerezo cuando activaba su mangekyo sharingan. Al igual que todos tenía un color rojizo precioso. El Uchiha quedo embobado unos segundos hasta que después ella lo observo.

-¡¿Tu hermano?! –Sakura salió corriendo hacia donde veía a un grupo de ninjas.

-Él está bien, no se preocupe Hime-sama –Itachi la alcanzó y la detuvo- Él ayudaba a los civiles.

Sakura suspiró y observó la mano del pelinegro agarrando su antebrazo con delicadeza. Un pequeño pinchazo en su pecho. Itachi la soltó con suavidad pero ella bajo un poco la mirada, según él decepcionada. Pero la realidad es que algo avergonzada.

-Hime-sama –la llamo el pelinegro, Sakura lo observo- Amaterasu.

La pelirrosa miro sus llamas negras las cuales aún ardían a pesar de que ya no había fuego. Activando su Mangekyo sharingan apago sus llamas.

Fue entonces cuando sintió que algo no iba bien. Corrió hacia su mansión seguida de Itachi. Al llegar allí vio que las criadas estaban fuera de la casa esperándola, pero ni las aviso porque sabía que había alguien ahí dentro.

-Itachi –advirtió la mujer sacando su katana roja y rosa- Ahí hay alguien.

Itachi imito su acción y los dos entraron juntos.

Caminaron en completo silencio por los diferentes pasillos y corredores, entraron a varias habitaciones hasta que pararon frente el cuarto de la princesa.

-Tsukuyomi –murmuro Itachi, el extraño se giró haciendo contacto visual con el Uchiha, lo que provoco que cayera bajo su jutsu.

Sakura observo al extraño, tenía el rostro tapado, cabello negro y vestía del mismo color. Frunció su ceño cuando comenzó a ver que sus brazos se volvían ceniza y mostraba una ceniza.

-Arderéis –fue lo último que dijo.

Itachi vio como el enemigo desaparecía, mientras la pelirrosa se dirigía ya hacia el consejo para organizar una reunión de urgencia.


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

Su melena rubia danzaba ocultando sus ojos zafiro. La tormenta de arena se ceñía ya sobre la ciudad. La arena comenzaba a hacer sus estragos haciendo que la visión se dificultara. Su coleta rubia golpeo con fuerza su rostro haciendo que sujetase su cabello incomoda.

-Hime-sama –la rubia se giro para ver ahí a su protector.

-Buenas noches Sasori-san –contesto la rubia.

-Debería entrar, la tormenta se va a hacer más fuerte –la rubia asintió y apoyándose en su criado atravesó las puertas del balcón y entró a la casa. Pasaron por el salón y salieron a los pasillos, allí la rubia se dirigió hacia su despacho.

-Estaré para la cena fuera –cerro la puerta dejando al chico fuera.

Un pelirrojo observaba la puerta en completo silencio. La doble puerta era de madera algo oscura en comparación con las paredes blancas y arenosas. Ya habían pasado casi tres horas desde que la princesa había entrado en el despacho. Unos pasos se escucharon al final del pasillo, por ahí aparecía un joven vestido con su uniforme.

-¿Aún sigue dentro?

-Así es –contesto el menor de los dos.

Con una mirada ambos pelirrojos entraron en el despacho, no sin antes golpear. Allí en su interior encontraron el despacho circular de su princesa. Tenía un escritorio grande, una butaca azul, un armario y un sofá grande con una mesilla pequeña. Además detrás del escritorio había una enorme cristalera.

Allí sentada en la butaca y apoyada contra la mesa estaba ella. Estaba dormida.

El mayor acaricio su cabeza despacio, la rubia agito sus pestañas y lo observo, cuando lo reconoció lanzó un bostezo y se estiró en su silla percatándose del menor.

-Gaara, Sasori –hablo ella y froto sus ojos- ¿qué hora es?

-Me temo que ya casi las dos de la mañana, Hime-sama –hablo Gaara.

-Por Kami… -la rubia se peinó un poco y miro a los dos chicos- Mañana tengo reunión con el consejo…

-Lo sabemos –dijo el mayor y la ayudo a levantarse- Debería ir a dormir.

-Sí, lo siento –murmuro Ino- Ir a dormir también.

Ambos pelirrojos salieron de la habitación dejando a la rubia intimidad. Ordeno un par de papeles y dejo un par de notas que debía firmar dentro de unas horas.

Al salir de la habitación no sintió a ninguno de los dos pelirrojos cerca, así que camino con tranquilidad hasta su habitación.

Una vez llego a su cuarto cerró la puerta y se desvistió, quedo en ropa interior y se tiró sobre su mullida cama de sabanas rojas y negras. Amaba ese color, le hacía recordar al cabello de sus dos chicos. Ino volvió a bostezar y esta vez apago la luz y se quedó sobre la cama.

Sobre las cinco de la mañana comenzó a escuchar un incesante golpeteo. Sin moverse concentro su chakra en sus ojos y descubrió de donde provenía el sonido. Dos ninja intentaban entrar en su biblioteca. Se sentó sobre la cama y unió sus manos formando un sello de tele transportación.

-¡Chts! –escucho cuando llego a su destino. Había quedado apoyada sobre unos de los pelirrojos, este dormía pero fruncía el ceño. Sonriendo ladinamente la princesa se inclinó y rozo sus labios, se sorprendió cuando fue cogida de la cintura y quedo entre el cuerpo del chico y el colchón- No le he advertido que no aparezca así de la nada en mi habitación, algún día puede que este con una chica –su tono era bromista pero se notaba que estaba recién despierto. Ino rio y acaricio su cabello.

-Amo aparecer en tu cuarto y además sé que soy la única en tu corazón… -él se acercó a besarla e Ino lo detuvo- No hay tiempo, dos extraños se están intentando colar en la…

El sonido de una explosión los puso en alerta. Ino no dudo en apartar al chico y salir en dirección a la biblioteca. Por el camino se percató de que tan solo iba en ropa interior, deseaba ir a ponerse algo pero un ninja enemigo apareció. Este tenía el rostro cubierto y vestía completamente de negro. Ino alzo ambas manos y el ninja fue empujado por una corriente de aire antes de que pudiese atacar. De un solo golpe corto su garganta.

-¡Hime-sama! –una voz conocida llego a sus oídos, no era ninguno de sus protectores pero señalo un pasillo.

-¡Por ahí hay más enemigos! –el chico llego a su lado, vio el cuerpo semidesnudo de la joven pero no dijo nada, solo siguió sus órdenes y desapareció por el pasillo señalado.

Ino entró entonces a la biblioteca, varios libros estaban tirados por el suelo, se notaba que habían estado buscando algo. Toda una estantería permanecía tumbada en el suelo. Gracias a su control sobre el aire pudo alzarla sin problemas.

Intento pensar en que era lo que estaban buscando hasta que recordó el pequeño secreto de la familia Yamanaka. Asustada corrió hasta una de las estanterías intacta y comenzó a tirar libros. Cuando tiro todos pudo ver la pared con un agujero, ella metió la mano pero no encontró lo que quería si no que algo la mordió.

Chilló de dolor y cayó al suelo. Pudo ver a un escorpión salir del hueco, su brazo quedo inmovilizado y sabía que si no hacía algo el resto de su cuerpo también se congelaría.

El escorpión saltó sobre la rubia pero antes de poder tocarla un montón de arena lo tragó y mato. Ino suspiro aliviada, reconocía esa arena.

-Ino –el pelirrojo llego hasta su lado y la cargo entre sus brazos- ¿Le ha mordido?

-Sí, llévame con Sasori rápido.

Gaara subido en un montón de su arena voló por los pasillos en busca del pelirrojo de ojos ceniza. Cuando por fin dieron con él lo encontraron con el enemigo muerto. Ino alzo su mano sana hacia él.

-¡Hime! –él grito al verla roja por el veneno y sudorosa.

-Un escorpión la ha picado en la mano –Gaara subió a Sasori en su arena y los tres llegaron a la habitación del chico. Una vez allí Ino fue depositada sobre la mullida cama- Si esta tan mal deberá ser un escorpión diferente…

-Lo tengo –Sasori que había estado rebuscando entre sus cosas saco una botella pequeña con un líquido amarillo. Ino gimoteo, Gaara comprobó que la fiebre le estaba subiendo con rapidez.

-Date prisa Sasori –pidió ella entre jadeos, Sasori con una jeringuilla inyecto el antibiótico en su brazo. Ella cerró los ojos. Los dos chicos esperaron algo. Entonces ella se movió hacia un lado y soltó un largo suspiro- ¿Podéis… podéis darme una camiseta?

No fue hasta ese momento en el que se percataron que ella estaba con un conjunto de lencería bastante sexy. Gaara fue el primero en quitarse la camiseta y se la paso a la chica la cual se la puso de inmediato. Sasori volvió a comprobar la fiebre.

-¿Qué paso Ino?

-Han robado la caja del pergamino –Sasori negó y señalo la caja sobre su mesa Ino lo miro frunciendo el ceño.

-Cuando detuve al enemigo se la quite…

-¿Dijo algo?

-Solo que conseguiría el poder o algo así –el pelirrojo acaricio la cabeza de la rubia. Gaara se tumbó al lado de la rubia y entrelazo sus manos. Ino sonrió y atrajo al otro pelirrojo.

Esa noche los dos chicos durmieron con la princesa Yamanaka. Lo que no sabían era que dentro unas pocas horas el sueño de poder permanecer con ella se haría añicos.

Cuando despertaron la chica ya no estaba en la cama. Ambos soltaron un suspiro hacia el techo y permanecieron un poco en la cama hasta que Gaara se levantó y se fue, sin camiseta. Al llegar a su habitación se dio una ducha y se vistió con su uniforme. Al pasar a hacer la cama encontró su camiseta junto a una pequeña nota.

 _Gracias amor_

Gaara sonrió como un idiota y salió de la habitación hacia la de Sasori, él ya estaba también listo, así que ambos con sus trajes de ANBU se encaminaron al salón del consejo donde Ino estaba teniendo una acalorada discusión con los ancianos, de nuevo.

-¡Ya basta! –grito una anciana, al ser mujer también estaba más rechazada y sus opiniones contaban menos pero aun así su grito hizo que todos los hombres callaran. Ino sonrió- ¡Por una vez dejen hablar a la princesa y que ella elija!

-Gracias Sindia –dijo la rubia sonriendo a la mujer pelirroja. En su clan todos era pelirrojos o rubios, ella era de las pocas rubias que quedaban ya que de todo el clan solo quedaban tres- Partiré hacia Konoha y hablare con el clan Hyuga y el Uchiha para hablar de estos sucesos. Así hare que nuestra relación mejore.

-Sera acompañada, por supuesto –dijo otro hombre del consejo este era el más sabio pero no el más viejo- Pero esta vez no serán Sasori y Gaara –menciono a lo que la rubia frunció el ceño y mostro su mirada más gélida- Temo por su relación Hime-sama, son muy unidos, demasiado unidos. ¡A usted le parece normal caminar en paños menores con ellos! ¿Ese es el ejemplo que da del clan?

-Estoy de acuerdo, más que protectores parecen tus amantes, ambos serán encerrados, ¡usted misma sabe que debe llegar virgen al matrimonio! –Ino sintió que iba a estallar- No puede estar más tiempo con ellos.

-¿Os estáis dando cuenta de esas estúpidas acusaciones? –volvió a hablar Sindia- Ino ha cambiado la normativa, los matrimonios ya no son concertados, cada cual puede casarse con quien desee. ¿Por qué ella no podría hacer lo mismo? –se quejó la mujer.

-¡SILENCIO SINDIA! –la mujer de callo al ver al mayor de los ancianos alzar la voz.

Ino observo a su abuelo. Él era el hombre más mayor del clan y también su abuelo. No tenían gran relación pero Ino siempre hacia lo que fuera por complacerlo.

-Es una cuestión de unión. Esta unión fortalece lazos con otros clanes ¡NECESITAMOS QUE SE CASE CON ALGUIEN DE OTRO CLAN, NO DOS ESTÚPIDOS CHICOS! –Ino miro a su abuelo mientras apretaba sus puños.

-¡YA ES SUFICIENTE! –todos observaron a la princesa. Se había levantado de su asiento harta de esa estúpida disputa y ese maldito tema- ¡ESTAMOS AQUÍ POR OTRO TEMA, NO POR MI MATRIMONIO!

Todo el consejo guardo silencio. Ella ya tenía 19 años y necesitaban herederos para la próxima generación. Era habitual que las princesas se casaran a los 14 o inclusive antes pero Inoichi, el padre de Ino, se había negado a casarla a tan temprana edad.

Ino miro con asco a todo el consejo.

-Yo ya he elegido mi camino, no pienso casarme con un desconocido –dijo más tranquila, su abuelo iba a hablar así que lo corto- Como toquéis a Gaara o Sasori, juro por Kami-sama que os mato… -todo el consejo sabia lo letal y sanguinaria que podía ser su princesa así que todos guardaron silencio. Hasta que su abuelo se arriesgó, de nuevo.

-Las amenazas no es algo que te haya enseñado tu familia –dijo decepcionado y enfadado el hombre.

-Te equivocas, vosotros mismos amenazáis con matar a Gaara y Sasori para que así me case con un hombre –todos tragaron grueso. Otra de sus habilidades, algo que solo tenía ella, era leer la mente- Con esto hemos terminado.

La mujer se levantó y abandono la sala encontrándose a los dos pelirrojos erguidos al lado de la pared. Ino paso al lado de estos y se encamino a su despacho, ellos la siguieron como era costumbre, cuando estuvieron a solas Ino se quitó la incómoda túnica quedando con un traje de camiseta y pantalón.

-Esto es incómodo –murmuro ella y se estiro, se sentó en su silla y miro a los dos chicos- Tened cuidado con el consejo…

-¿De nuevo nos han amenazado? –ella asintió- No se deje llevar por lo que ellos digan Hime-sama

-Lo sé –miro unos papeles- Por cierto, mañana mismo partimos hacia Konoha, nosotros tres solos. Me gustaría salir a la madrugada… -miro a los dos chicos que asintieron- Sera por un largo periodo, así que llevar lo que necesitéis, podéis tomaros el resto del día libre

-Gracias Hime-sama –hablaron a la vez.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

La fría mañana hacia estragos en el exterior. El viento soplaba tan fuerte que los árboles se convertían en monstruos con largos y tenebrosos brazos, sus hojas se agitaban con fuerza. Las nubes grises y negras habían cubierto el brillante cielo.

Nadie se atrevía a salir de sus casas. La tormenta estaba sobre la gran ciudad.

Aquel día toda Konoha estaba asumida en silencio y oscuridad. Excepto en la residencia Uchiha.

Sakura Uchiha permanecía en el interior de su habitación. En el exterior Sasuke e Itachi esperaban algún movimiento de su señora, mas esta no decía nada.

Un criado llego corriendo hasta ellos, llevaba una carta en su mano. Saludo a ambos chicos y toco la puerta.

-Hime-sama tiene una carta de urgencia… -la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la pelirrosa, tenía mala cara.

-Gracias, retírate –dicho esto cogió la carta y cerro de nuevo la puerta. Se sentó sobre un cojín frente su baja mesa de madera y abrió el sobre. En el interior encontró un comunicado sobre la llegada del Clan Yamanaka a su casa ese mismo día.

Estirándose se levantó y tomo un baño. Itachi como siempre la acompaño. La pelirrosa permanecía en el interior de la bañera mientras frotaba su rostro limpiando la suciedad. Se apoyó en el borde y miro el techo.

 _-Yo creo que el Clan Nara sería un buen aliado, Hime-sama debería casarse con el heredero –opino uno de los veteranos del consejo. Se suponía que era una reunión de urgencia, pero como no, debían sacar el tema del matrimonio._

 _-No es momento para esto –declaro una mujer, ella representaba a las mujeres del Clan, a pesar de que apenas se las tomaba en cuenta._

 _-Es el momento idóneo –dijo Fugaku, él era poderoso en el Consejo, también era el encargado de entrenar al ejercito Uchiha- Hime-sama debe pensar en buscar un marido pronto. De una buena familia, el Clan Nara es una opción buena, igual que el Hyuga o el Sabaku No. Si no se casa puede ser reclamada para el emperador._

 _Sakura sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago. Aquel hombre no era un verdadero emperador, tan solo era un hombre con poder del que se decían muchas cosas. Unos decían que te torturaba hasta morir, otros que experimentaba contigo, otros que te utilizaban como juguete. Ningún final con él era en paz._

 _Siempre se hablaba de él como un hombre oscuro y siniestro. Pero nadie realmente lo conocía. Él se hacía llamar en emperador pero su nombre real tan solo era Orochimaru._

 _-Shikamaru Nara sería un buen candidato, opino que también podría ser Kakuro Sabaku No o algún hombre de importancia del Clan Hyuga, Neji Hyuga por ejemplo –al escuchar ese nombre Sakura negó ferozmente y se levantó._

 _-¡Se acabó! ¡O hablamos de lo que ha ocurrido o me largo!_

-Sakura

La pelirrosa giro su rostro para ver la sombra de Itachi en la puerta de arroz del baño. Ya llevaba un tiempo en silencio y eso había preocupado al chico.

-Enseguida salgo –dijo con desgana.

Salió de la bañera y se secó con una toalla. Después tapo su desnudez con una bata y abrió la puerta corredera encontrando a Itachi sentado en el suelo sobre un cojín y frente la mesilla baja. La pelirrosa camino hacia la cama donde permanecían sus ropas. Sin pudor alguno se desnudó y se vistió dándole la espalda. El mayor no la observo.

Pocas después dos manos se posaron sobre sus hombros y el cuerpo de la chica se apoyó en su espalda. Itachi abrió sus ojos e inclino su cabeza dejando que la joven apoyara la suya sobre su hombro derecho. Sakura soltó un suspiro.

-Te quiero tanto –murmuro, Itachi sintió el calor subir a sus mejillas y los nervios en su sistema pero ella no noto nada y volvió a separarse de él sentándose al otro lado de la mesa.

Justo en ese ínstate la puerta sonó y Sakura dio permiso para que dos chicos entraran. Naruto y Sasuke se sentaron en la mesa. La pelirrosa apoyo su cabeza sobre la mesa. Se podía notar lo harta que estaba de toda la situación.

-El consejo ha llegado a una sentencia –los tres chicos prestaron atención- Han decidido que el Clan Hyuga nos ayudara, al parecer también fueron atacados…El Clan Yamanaka se dirige hacia aquí y también nos ayudará –hizo una pausa y jugo con las mangas de su kimono rosa- Tambien se ha decidido con quien me casare –llevo su mirada a los tres chicos. Naruto puso mala cara, pero peor era la de los hermanos. Ella soltó un suspiro- Supongo que se acabó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La rubia y los dos pelirrojos llegaron a su destino. A pesar del largo camino ninguno se mostraba cansado, siquiera la princesa que cargaba con varios pergaminos y dos mochilas. Los dos chicos iban a cada lado de ella, vigilaban constantemente por si un enemigo atacaba.

-¡Por fin! –dijo la rubia y camino con más animo hacia la casa Uchiha. Su mensaje había llegado así que serían recibidos como los buenos amigos que eran de aquella familia.

Se presentaron frente las grandes puertas que llevaban al "palacio" de la líder. Una mujer de hermoso cabello negro los esperaba en las escaleras. Ino la reconoció de inmediato, se trataba de Mikoto, mujer de Fugaku y niñera de Sakura en sus tiempos de niñez.

-Bienvenidos al Clan Uchiha –dijo la mujer inclinándose frente la rubia- Os ayudaremos con sus equipajes –dos siervos cargaron las cosas de Ino. Mikoto sonrió- Os llevare a vuestras habitaciones, Sakura ahora está reunida, cuando termine podrá hablar con ella.

Ino asintió sin perder la sonrisa. Al entrar a la casa el dulce olor a incienso y rosas llego a sus fosas nasales, aquella casa era muy diferente a la suya, el "palacio" Uchiha era grande, con largos pasillos de madera de cerezo, jardines internos, grandes habitaciones, salones, y aquellos pasillos exteriores que Ino tanto amaba. Cada uno de ellos con un pequeño tejado que protegía los suelos dela lluvia.

-Aquí se alojara usted Hime Ino, sus dos criados podrán asentarse en las habitaciones continuas, tal y como usted pidió –Mikoto les mostro la amplia habitación que pertenecería a la rubia durante su estancia. Caminando un poco más adelante otras habitaciones más pequeñas para Sasori y Gaara.

-Bien

-Ellas dos se ocuparan de sus deseos, serán sus criadas –dos mujeres jóvenes una de cabello negro y otra anaranjado se inclinaron mostrando su respeto. Ino asintió.

La señora se retiró dejando a los Yamanaka solos. Ino se instaló en su habitación. No dudo en pedir que le prepararan un baño y un té que tomaría con sus protectores. Después del largo y relajante baño se sentó en una sala conjunta donde Sasori y Gaara la esperaban tomando sus tés. Ino se acomodó al lado de ellos y en silencio observaron la tranquilidad del jardín interno.

Unos pasos llamaron la atención de los protectores, aunque Ino también los escuchaba. Mostro una sonrisa. Sakura apareció con su largo cabello atado en un moño desordenado y un largo kimono rosa. Tras ella un rubio y dos pelinegros.

Ino se levantó y recibió a la pelirosa con un abrazo de respeto. Sakura sonrió e inclino la cabeza para saludar a los dos pelirojos, ellos se inclinaron.

-Es un verdadero placer volver a tenerte aquí Hime Ino –dijo la joven y volvieron a sentarse en la mesa donde antes habían estado los Yamanaka. Ino sonrió.

-Creo que ya sabes el motivo de mi aparición, también envié una carta al Clan Hyuga –Sakura asintió, los tres Clanes eran aliados aunque a veces había discusiones- Es demasiada casualidad que aquel hombre atacara los tres Clanes la misma noche, demasiado estúpido he de decir –Ino acomodo su cabello y tomo un sorbo de su té. Los dos pelirrojos hablaban fuera de la estancia con el rubio y los dos pelinegros.

-Si Deidara nos visitó hace unas semanas –dijo el pelirrojo mayor- Se marchó hacia el País de la Tierra, creo que dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer allí –Naruto asintió sonriente.

-Si allí tiene a la novia aunque no lo quiera admitir –dijo riendo. Sasuke negó ligeramente.

-¡Es un …! –se escuchó gritar a Ino. Los cinco chicos miraron la habitación. Ino salía de ella siendo acompañada por la pelirrosa.

-Debemos irnos, podéis quedaros por aquí, no es necesario que nos acompañéis –dijo la pelirrosa, se podía notar la seriedad en sus palabras aun así tenían un toque dulce. Ino se giró hacia sus protectores.

-Os digo lo mismo –desapareció por su habitación acompañada de la pelirrosa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata dejo que su cabello se moviera con la fuerza del aire. Caminaba sola a las afueras de Konoha, su destino era un pequeño parque con riachuelo y un árbol de cerezo, allí se encontraría con sus compañeras. A diferencia de los otros días esta vez no utilizaba un hermoso kimono, ni un vestido, tampoco su ropa de entrenamiento. Vestía como una civil. Como si no fuera una princesa, como si tan solo fuera una adolescente que esperaba a su cita.

Vestía un pantalón oscuro con un abrigo azul claro y unas botas. No parecía una princesa. Y eso era algo que a ella le gustaba.

-¡Hinata! –dos jóvenes aparecieron corriendo por los caminos congelados. Se acercaba el invierno y las temperaturas habían bajado rápidamente, en algunos puntos del país ya había nevado y Konoha no era la excepción.

Sakura apareció con Ino. La joven Hyuga saludo a las dos con cortesía y educación, igual que ellas. Ambas jóvenes también vestían como civiles. Similares a la de ojos blancos.

-Estoy tan cansada… -murmuro Sakura, las tres habían entrado a una cafetería a tomar chocolate caliente, algo que hacía mucho que no tomaban las tres. Aquella cafetería las conocía, por ello las dejo en una mesa con buenas vistas y con privacidad.

-¿El consejo? –pregunto Ino dando vueltas a su taza de chocolate.

-Quieren casarme, es mas ya me han elegido hasta un esposo –Ino alzo una de sus perfectas cejas al escuchar eso.

-A mí también me insisten pero no tienen el poder para obligarme, tan solo amenazarme –dijo en un tono seco y frio.

-Jiraiya –dijo Hinata de repente, las dos jóvenes miraron a la Hyuga- Cuando atacaron mi Clan el intruso dijo Jiraiya… -cruzo sus brazos sobre su jersey haciendo remarcar sus pechos- Deberíamos hacerle una visita a ese viejo de la montaña

Ino asintió.

Conocía poco sobre ese hombre, era algo parecido a la historia del emperador. Jiraiya era un ermitaño que vivía en las montañas se le conocía por sus novelas eróticas y su fama con las mujeres.

No era un hombre malvado tan solo algo pervertido.

-Sigue extrañándome el hecho de que él fuera el culpable de todo esto…

-Yo creo que no ha sido él, tal vez sea una trampa

Las tres chicas discutían mientras hacían el camino de vuelta a casa, estaba decidido al día siguiente visitarían al viejo echi.


End file.
